


Wolf and the Maiden

by EzmEmily



Category: Claes Bang - Fandom, Danish Actor RPF, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Claes is a werewolf, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Living Together, Making Love, Sleeping Together, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, being in love, supernatural love, woods, you are human, you love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You comfort your Werewolf lover after his transformation
Relationships: Claes Bang/Reader, werewolf/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Written for a lovely friend on Tumblr after we had a fun little idea of the delicious Claes Bang, not as a vampire. But another creature of the night**

*Middle of the night*

I squeezed the pillow around my head tighter to try and block out the sounds of deafening howls that seemed amplified by the dense forest that surrounded our home. It seemed so close, but really he could be anywhere out there. 

But he was far enough away so he would not harm anyone. My love did not need the added stress of the mere thought of killing someone on his mind. Or worse 

Branding them with this curse he carries 

I buried the myself more into the covers and pillow trying hard in vain to stop the sounds of my lover, who was for this moment a monster. I did so not out of fear, I could never be afraid of him. The house was protected enough. I had mistletoe handing in every window as well as a mistletoe wreath that hung on the front door. Wolfs bane that grew around the house. And a revolver on the nightstand.

Six chambers. Six silver bullets. Just in case the worst should happen. But if it ever did. I would too need one. For I could not go on without him

I turned over in my bed the howls now quieter, he must have moved away. Pulling the covers off my head, looking at the bright silver moon, in a perfect circle

"It will be over soon, then I will come find you" I muttered. As my eyes fluttered closed. The howls of a rampaging beast almost deaf on the wind 

*************

I was woken by the sound of my alarm on my phone on the nightstand. I groaned and reached over to shut it off, then titled the screen to see the time

5:12 in the morning. Sunrise. It was over, for another month. Till the next full moon 

Once my vision had cleared. I hopped out of bed and retrieved my grey woolen cardigan. I did not bother changing out of my PJ's, there was no point. I made my way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to pull on my wellington boots, before jumping up and out the front door of the cabin, but not before grabbing the rucksack that had the supplies needed after the change. It eased him and made him going back to normal life so much easier

I started down the forest trail. It was still dark and so my torch on my phone was used to look among the trees, trying to locate a way of tracking him. Broken branches, crushed or ripped up vegetation, claw marks on trees. Any evidence of a large creature had been though here. The light from my phone and the early morning light made the surrounding the woods around me was a magical effect, almost like a dream 

"Claes" I called out "Claes" 

I continued to walk around. The leaves crunching under my boots. It was a chilly morning, I wished I had brought my coat 

"Where are you Claes" I muttered to myself. Just then my eyes caught something. Blood, dripping off a fern. And not far I caught the sight of a mutilated rabbit. Good. I was on the right track 

The more I walked on the more torn apart animals I found. I sort of gruesome bread crumb trail. A few unfortunate rabbits, a fox. Until I found what I was looking for, along with something else 

I finally found Claes, sleeping practically inside a gutted stag, his body naked as the day he was born was covered in dirt and grim of the forest floor as well as streaks of blood. His hands and around his mouth were covered in the dried and clotted blood and flesh of the poor animals that crossed him in the night. Taking a few deep breaths to steady my nerves I approached and knelt down beside him

"Claes" I said nudging him "Claes, it's me. Wake up" 

Claes moaned a rolled over. I ran my fingers though his gore covered hair "Wake up my love. It's all over now. I'm here" 

His eyes fluttered open and as soon as he caught my eyes he smiled, and I smiled back and cupped his handsome face, loving the feeling of his stubble under my fingers, trying to ignore the sticky blood 

Suddenly Claes shot up onto all fours and began to vomit, the contents of his stomach spilling out. Undigested raw meat of whatever the wolf consumed 

I rubbed his back trying to sooth him "It's ok, just let it all out" 

Finally the wrenching sounds stopped. Claes was shaking like a leaf and covered in sweat. I shook of the pack and unzipped it, fishing out a water bottle 

"Here drink this" I said handing it to him when he sat back 

Claes squeezed the water from the bottle into his parched mouth. He swilled it around before spitting it out and then downed the bottle like a man in a dessert. Such fast actions caused him to once again return to all fours and vomit it all back up again. But this time it was just the water and bile. Good, at least his stomach was now clean. I reached back into the pack and got another water bottle as well as some pain killers 

"Here" I said handing him the items "Drink slowly" 

Claes sipped the water slowly and the popped some painkillers by popping the foil with a squeeze so not to swallow the gore that still covered his hands 

"That's better, you will feel better when they kick in" 

Claes looked at me and smiled, his beautiful dark brown eyes looked so soft and full of love "Thank you. I love you, I don't know how I would cope without you" 

"I love you too" I smiled right back "Now lets clean you up" 

I pulled out the few packs of wet wipes and began to clean off the muck that had collected the best I could, till I could get him home and into a hot bath

Clearing off the filth helped me to check of any injuries that he might have obtained when his was in his wolf form. So far so good, old a few bruises. They would be gone by tomorrow. One of the few positives to this curse is his body healed quicker. I took to cleaning his chest and shoulders while he helped by seeing to his arms and face 

I could not help but linger. Even covered in animals guts he was still so handsome 

****************************

After I had managed to get the muck off him as nest I could I gave him the clothes I brought with me in the backpack. Just old flannel shirt and some old jeans, something that he would not mind messing up with the excess that was left on his body that the wet wipes could not 

I just wanted to get him home, clean him up and let him sleep till tomorrow morning warm in our bed 

We finally managed to get home, home sweet home. Our little cabin in the woods. Our own little paradise a fairy tale of our own making 

Claes walked in and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Poor thing he had such little energy. What was only a twenty minuet walk to fine him, took him near forty minuets to get back home. I hated seeing him like this. Weak and sickly looking. He shakily sat down, his face damp with sweat even though it was a chilly morning and it was white and transparent as wet paper

"I hate that stuff" Claes wined his nose turning up. It was the mistletoe wreath on the door. When is was human the plant had no effect on him but this early after the transformation it made him a little nauseous, it will wear off in due time 

"I know, but we both know it is merely a precaution. Like the Wolfs bane that grows around our home" 

I walked over to him and knelt before him at the bottom of the stairs to him 

"Come on love, lets get you more comfortable" 

I helped him up and started up the stairs to the bathroom. He sat back down on the toilet as I started to run and bath. A shower would be better, but after what he has been though last night I know he is no mood to stand under the water, plus he would need someone to help him reach the bits he could not 

I turned back around to see Claes has already rid himself of his clothes. I pored some muscle relaxer bath gel under the running water and started on mine 

Good thing I only had my pajamas on 

We both climbed. Him resting against the bath and I keeled between his legs. I took a large sponge and lathered it in shower gel and began to clean my lover off. Claes leaned back relaxing into my touch, letting out a moan or two. I could not help but smirk 

"Feel good?" I asked 

"Heavenly" he replied 

He sat up suddenly and let me squeeze a water soaked sponge out, letting the soapy water run over his handsome face and hair. His skin was looking more healthy, pink and flushed 

After I was positive I got all of the animal blood and guts off we got out and dried, not bothering to put on any pajamas on, we just slipped in the soft warm sheets of our bed

Claes pulled me into a tight embrace and I snuggled into his chest, loving the feel of his furry chest against my naked breasts, he took on of my legs and hooked it around his waist. It was as if he could not get me any closer to him. I looked up to him, into his eyes from my place, snuggled into his shoulder. The warm eyes of my lover

"I love you. I love you so much Y/N" he said playing with the ends of my hair 

"I love you too. I will always love you, and know I will always be there for you" 

He adjusted me in his arms so he could kiss me 

"I don't know how many lovers would put up with me like you have, with this condition I have"

"Well that's good for me. That means I can keep you all to myself" I said as I ran my fingers over the claw marks that started on his shoulder and ran all the way down his back. The mark of his curse 

"Sleep now my love. I will be right here, laying by your side when you wake up" 

Claes kissed me deeply before settling down and closing his eyes, letting sleep take him 

"My wolf" I sighed as I took joined him in sleep 

ANOTHER CHAPTER ??


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a glowing orange and yellow room, casting long shadows in our cozy bedroom. We must have slept all day and now the sun was going to the horizon

Good he needed his sleep, to get his strength back 

I was laying flat on my front. I must have rolled away from him in our sleep. I rolled onto my side to see Claes sleeping like a baby, covers low down his back. I could almost see his perfect ass. He had his face almost buried in a pillow, snoring softly, his tousled raven locks all over his forehead. But he looked content 

That was good. A lot of the time he woke up drenched in cold sweat and screaming. Dreams about the wolf. Good thing they only seem to happen when he was close to the transformation. As well as a few other things 

It was nice to bed in bed with him when he was having a nice sleep. He just looked some peaceful and content, and a little jealous of the way he was hugging his pillow, tight in a strong embrace 

I was about to snuggle up and go back to sleep as close to him as possible without waking him, when my stomach growled. 

I had not eaten all day, I was to preoccupied looking after Claes that I forgot to eat. Claes never wanted to eat after a while after he transformed back, he just wanted to sleep. It was for the best he did not eat anything for a while. He was just vomit back up, he needed to feel like his body was his own again before he could go back to normal habits 

But I was starving and it was about time he tried to eat too 

I carefully got out of bed and put on my dressing gown that was next to his on the back of the bedroom door. His was like a weighted blanket on me and I practically drowned in it

I was hoping to make burgers for us. But it was to late in the day and I have not done any prep work. I did not want to drive into town and get the ones from the diner, even if they were the best in town. Any other day I would have, but I did not want to wake Claes or leave him on his own. And he did say my home made burgers we even better than the diner one. Witch was a pretty flattering complement from him 

" Oh Brinner would be perfect" I said to myself as I made my way into the kitchen. Brinner was own little mealtime inventions. It was breakfast but in the time you have dinner. And anyway I had a load of bacon and eggs that needed to be cooked and eaten soon. Claes would know before me. His much more superior sense of smell always knew when the eggs would go bad 

I brought the pan up to a sizzle and started cutting up the bacon before putting it in. To me there was nothing more satisfying than the sound and smell of fresh cooked bacon. I only hoped that the smell would not wake up Claes. I wanted to give him a nice meal in bed, and maybe watch a movie 

I buttered some bread and scooped up the crispy bacon onto a plate before cracking some eggs into the still hot oil. They would only take a few minuets

************

"Claes honey wake up. I got food" 

Claes groaned and rolled over onto his back spreading out over the bed like a starfish, so stubborn to leave his slumber. Not that I can blame him 

"Claes" I called gently to my sleeping wolf "Claes" I nudged him gently, seeing his brown eyes flicker open, greeting me with a warm, loving smile 

"Hello love, what time is it?" He said groggily 

"Late. I got food, are you ok to eat"

"I suppose, is that bacon" he said sitting up in bed 

"Yes, I made Brinner. Only the best for my man" I said giving him his plate and also handing him a beer before sitting next to him with my plate under the warm covers 

"Beer too" he smiled taking a bite of a piece of crispy bacon "Oh my God that is perfect" he moaned 

"Like I said, only the best for my man" I said taking a bite of my own food, oh damn. I really was a genius in the kitchen "So how about a movie" 

"Ladies choice since you made food" Claes said wrapping a free arm around me taking a swig of his beer 

"Such a gent, I'm happy you are feeling much better" 

"All down to your love and care. I really don't know what I would do without you" 

"I know you would do the same for me if I was in your condition. And anyway I love the affection I get back from you"

Claes put his half finished plate to one side, pulled me close and made a low growl in my ear, the vibrations traveled though me making me shiver 

(Ok the cute and fluffy stuff is over for a bit. Smut next chapter) 


End file.
